Around the World in 30 Days
by accioswiftgames
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots of Will and Tessa's adventures when they travel together for a month. These are the travel outtakes from my other story, The New Intern, but you don't have to read the other story to understand this story. (Modern AU, all human, Wessa fluff.)
1. Departure

**Hello! So if you read (and finished) my other fanfic, The New Intern, you'll know that I promised a collection of outtakes from Will and Tessa's traveling trip. Well, here it is! ****For those of you who haven't read The New Intern, then you can still read this without knowing the actual plot of the other story. All you need to know is that Will and Tessa have been dating for a while (a year, to be precise), and they are about to travel for a month. **

**Since this is a collection of one-shots, there won't be an actual storyline/conflict because it's just Wessa fluff :3 I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Will, are you sure we've got everything?" Tessa asked, glancing at him worriedly as they walked towards the check-in counter at Heathrow Airport.

Will only sighed. "Tess, I'm sure that there's not much that we can forget," he replied, gesturing to the giant backpack on her back.

Tessa's plan had always been to backpack, as it would cost much less. But of course, Will had expressed his concerns, and that argument had ended as something quite different.

* * *

_**A few weeks before**_

Tessa lay on her stomach on Will's bed, her dilapidated laptop sitting in front of her face.

"Do you still have work to do?" Will asked incredulously.

Tessa looked up to see him walking out of the bathroom towards her. "No, I'm looking for hotels and transport," she replied, scooting over to give him space.

He flopped down next to her and looked at the screen. "Wait, are we backpacking?"

Tessa couldn't help feeling slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I have a pretty tight budget," she said shyly, looking down. His bed cover was suddenly very interesting.

She felt a nudge on her shoulder. She looked to her right and met Will's startling sapphire eyes. "You know, I could always... help you out," he said slowly.

Tessa bit her lip and dropped her gaze. "No, I can't possibly-"

"Of course you can, Tess. You're my girlfriend," -she blushed at this- "and a little extra money is completely reasonable."

"I'd rather not. I don't want to..." She searched for the right words. "I don't want to owe you anything," she finally finished.

"_Owe_ me anything?" Will asked, his voice full of disbelief. He tucked a finger under Tessa's chin so she would look at him. "Tess," he said softly, "I'd go to the ends of earth for you, for nothing. You won't owe me _or_ my family anything."

Tessa just looked at him, searching his eyes, though she didn't know what for. She knew he was sincere -he literally would do anything for her, and she knew that from experience-, but she didn't want to take any money from him.

Tessa got up into a sitting position. Will looked at her with hope, but she denied him anyway.

"I'm sorry, Will! I don't want to accept any financial help," she finally exclaimed after he continued persisting.

Will sighed in frustration and put his head in his hands. Tessa felt guilty for upsetting him when he was trying to help her, but she was going to stand her ground.

He finally looked up, a weary look on his face. "Fine, you win," he sighed tiredly.

Tessa lied back down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. She heard him chuckling lightly.

"You really are stubborn," he said under his breath.

Tessa looked at him with mock indignation, but she couldn't help kissing the tip of his nose. "I'm sorry," she said again, before looking away. "If you really don't want to backpack, then it's okay if you don't come. You don't have to feel obligated to-"

Will gripped her hand. "Hey. Tess. I don't mind backpacking, I just want to make sure you're comfortable."

Tessa finally raised her eyes to meet his and smiled gratefully. "I love you, you know that?"

Will looked at her thoughtfully. "I might need some confirmation," he said slowly, his eyes traveling down to her lips. His gaze flicked upwards to meet her eyes, before returning to her lips again.

Tessa's eyes fluttered closed as his lips brushed hers softly. Her right hand automatically reached up to his neck, pulling him to her.

She felt one of his hands cupping her face, pulling her even closer to him. She used her free hand to push herself closer to him, but she ended up slipping. She fell forward, causing Will to fall on his back with Tessa pinning him underneath her. She made a small noise of surprise, but Will didn't seem to mind. Instead, his hands latched onto her waist. Tessa tangled her hands in his hair. She could feel Will's chest rising and falling rapidly underneath her. His heartbeat was rapid, and she smiled against his lips.

Will pulled away, taking deep breaths. "Why are you smiling?" he asked, his voice husky and low.

"Your heart," Tessa said, breathless. "It's racing."

He smirked, but he was still panting. "Well, I can feel your heart, too."

Tessa flushed, knowing just how fast her heart was beating from the pounding in her ears.

Will chuckled.

"What?"

"I didn't know someone could blush that hard."

Of course, this only caused Tessa's blush to intensify. Will laughed openly now, and Tessa rolled off of him. She lay down on her side, facing him.

Will tilted his body so he faced her. He was pouting. "Why'd you do that?"

"We need to finish planning," Tessa said, her voice still embarrassingly hoarse. She cleared her throat. "You're distracting me."

With that, she got up to a sitting position -her back purposely facing Will's puppy dog face- and pulled the laptop towards her.

Just as she had brought her laptop back to life from its sleep, she felt something soft and firm press against her shoulder. Without looking, she knew it was Will. She felt him press another kiss on her neck, then the bottom of her jaw.

"Will," she said, trying to keep her voice firm. "Stop."

He pulled away slowly and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Fine," he replied in a childish tone. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"So," Will said, his breath tickling her neck, "Where are we backpacking?"

Tessa smiled. "We're going on the Banana Pancake Trail."

She felt Will's head pull away from her shoulder. "The _what_ trail?" he asked from behind her, his voice incredulous.

Tessa smirked. "Banana Pancake. It's a famous backpacking route," she said.

"And... where is this route?"

"Southeast Asia," Tessa replied, her eyes still on her laptop as she booked plane tickets.

There was a short silence.

"_Whoa_," Will finally said. Tessa turned around to face him.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just never thought I'd go there," he said, his eyes wide and distant.

Tessa eyed him for a moment, then gave an exaggerated gasp. "No way... William Owen Herondale, _the_ Will Herondale... _Scared_?"

That snapped him out of his daze. "Of course not! Excuse _you_, I am _not_ scared of going to Southeast Asia," he exclaimed indignantly.

Tessa wiggled her eyebrows. "No, but isn't it just _terrifying_? The filthy food! The scams!" She gasped, widening her eyes even more "_The diseases_!" she exclaimed in mock horror while wiggling her fingers in front of his face.

Will raised an eyebrow. "You've watched too many movies," he said flatly.

Tessa, however, was already clutching her stomach in a fit of giggles.

* * *

"Here," Will said, standing in front of Tessa with his hand outstretched. "I got you a hazelnut macchiato."

Tessa took it with a smile and patted the seat next to her. He sat down, his own cup of coffee in hand -a vanilla latte, no doubt-, and leaned back.

"When is the gate opening?"

Tessa glanced at her watch. "In an hour."

"Are you sure? Because I passed our gate and-"

"The gate for Flight AK 245 to Bangkok is now open," a female voice announced.

"I told you so," he teased with a smirk. Tessa rolled her eyes and got up as the voice repeated her announcement.

* * *

Tessa couldn't quench the anticipation she felt as they boarded the plane. _This is it_, she thought. _I'm going to really see the world. _

_Well, Southeast Asia._

They quickly found their seats, with Tessa by the window and Will in the middle seat. A stranger already sat in the aisle seat.

They settled down, and before Tessa put her backpack under the seat in front of her, she took out a book. She had decided to bring The Picture of Dorian Gray since it was quite thin and light.

As she sat up and buckled her seatbelt, she heard Will chuckle.

"What?" she asked, turning to him.

He was suppressing a smile. "Nothing. It's just that... we don't have a lot of space to bring things, yet you manage to fit a book in," he said, shaking his head.

She looked at him curiously. "Are you telling me that you didn't bring a book?"

"My backpack is bigger," he said simply as he produced a book from his own backpack.

Tessa rolled her eyes. "Hypocrite," she breathed out, a smile playing at her lips.

* * *

The lights in the plane came back on as the plane tilted to a horizontal position. A voice announced that they were now allowed to turn on electronic devices and go to the lavatory.

Tessa didn't bother looking up, her eyes still stuck on her book.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep, Tess?" Will asked, looking at her. It was already midnight in London.

Tessa looked up from her book. "Nah, I'm not sleepy," she said.

Will shrugged. "Okay."

He went back to his own book and began reading where he left off. He had just finished off a chapter when he felt something soft fall on his shoulder.

Will looked to his right and found Tessa's head tilted to the side, her brown hair spilling onto his shoulder.

Her hands were still gripping the book tightly, but it was now on her lap, open on the page she had been reading.

Will smiled, watching her tranquil face and steady breathing. He put down his own book, and gently pulled away Tessa's book, folding the page she was on.

He raised his right arm, brought it around her shoulders, and pulled her sleeping body to lean on him. Her head fell on Will's shoulder, and she shifted to snuggle closer into him.

Will planted a soft kiss on the top of her head, and leaned his own head on top of hers.

He drifted to sleep with a content smile on his face.

* * *

**So, as you can see, this is literally pure fluff! The next one-shots will be quite similar, probably just the two of them doing a random activity and falling asleep in each other's arms, that kind of stuff. Although, that make out scene was kinda hard to write for me because I've never really written any (oops). You can't blame me, all I know about kissing and dating come from fanfics and YA books. Seriously.**

**Anyways, I'm quite excited to be writing about Southeast Asia, because that's where I'm from! WOOHOO! I've been to some of the places in the Banana Pancake Trail (not as a backpacker though) so that would hopefully help me. I've also done quite a lot of research into this, and any hotels or attractions mentioned in the future will probably be real or based on something real. Because of that, I might take longer to write these.**

**In other news, this will probably be a side-thing for me because I'm currently planning on doing a full multi-chapter TID story (I've got the first chapter half-way done). It'll be an AU where they all go to a performing arts high school. That'll give opportunities for them to do things like... hmm let's say, _serenading each other._ Yes, you heard me. Things like that are possible in a PA high school AU. And I definitely plan on doing it. They're even gonna do a school musical (and I've decided on the musical too HA)**

**This is probably the longest A/N that I've ever done. If you read through that, wow. If you didn't, I understand completely. **

**Please follow, favorite, and/or review! Tell me what I need to improve on, what you might want to see in future chapters, or anything else! Thank you :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Infernal Devices, or AirAsia, or anything else mentioned above, aside from the story, etc.**


	2. Bangkok: Food at Khao San Road

"It looks like brown, slimy, deformed pasta," Will said, raising a strip of pad thai using his chopsticks.

His hand slipped and the string of noodle fell on the plate, splattering the brown sauce on him.

Tessa snorted. Will shot a glare as he wiped the stain off his shirt.

She rolled her eyes in response. "Just try it, Will," she said as she took another bite of it. Tessa had tried pad thai in other Thai restaurants in New York and London, but the one they had here was _delicious_. Obviously.

Just as Will began to attempt fixing the position of the chopsticks in his hand, Tessa stopped him. "Use a fork, Will. You're useless with that thing."

He scowled at her, but took up a fork anyways. He proceeded to stab a string of pad thai noodle. He stuffed it in his mouth grumpily, like a 5-year-old being forced to eat broccoli.

Tessa waited for his reaction as he chewed, and watched as his scrunched up eyebrows smoothed out and his eyes brightened.

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm indeed," Tessa replied with a grin.

She scooped up a few more pieces of the dish onto her plate before pushing the rest to Will.

"You don't want the rest?"

"Nah. We still have the fried rice and I really want to try that one," Tessa explained, eating the pad thai on her plate. Unlike pad thai, pineapple fried rice wasn't as common.

As if on cue, the waiter appeared in the cramped space between the tables. Tessa wondered how any of them got around with plates of food in their arms. The place was definitely not glamorous, with its dirty floor, plastic chairs, and wooden tables, but most restaurants in Khao San Road were like this.

"Pineapple fried rice?" he asked with a heavy accent.

Tessa nodded and he placed the big plate on the table before nodding and walking away.

On the plate were two pineapple halves lying on their spiky side. The inside of the pineapple had been emptied out and filled in with fried rice. Steam rose from it, bringing a delicious zesty aroma.

Tessa eagerly scooped up a spoon of it and blew on the rice to make it cool faster. Up close, the scent was even more enticing.

She ate the spoon of pineapple fried rice, and her mouth exploded with flavours. The savoury fried rice, and a fresh burst of pineapple as she bit on it. It was delicious, and she willed her mouth to chew slower before she choked on the food.

"Enjoying your food, Tess?" Will asked, amusement laced in his voice.

She swallowed. "You have to try this," she told him as she scooped up the rest of the rice in one pineapple half.

"Are you sure you want to share?"

Tessa looked up to find Will smirking at her, urging her to shoot him a glare.

* * *

Will swallowed another spoonful. Tessa scrunched her nose.

"Mango with rice? How are you eating that?" Tessa asked.

Will had bought a plate of mango sticky rice, and he was now too busy devouring it to answer her verbally. Instead, he spooned out some of the rice along with a piece of mango and offered it to Tessa's mouth.

Tessa looked down at the spoon, which was inches from her sealed lips. She took a sniff. It had intoxicatingly sweet smell, which made Tessa even more deterred. She didn't really like sweet things, like chocolate.

Will swallowed his food down. "Come on, Tess. Just try a bite."

"It smells really sweet, Will. I-"

As Tessa opened her mouth while saying "I", Will took it as an opportunity to shove the spoon into her mouth. Tessa's eyes widened in shock, but before she could do anything, the food was dumped in her mouth and Will had jumped back from her.

Tessa's mouth was still open. She shot Will the iciest glare she could manage. _This is unbelievable,_ she thought. She had no choice but to swallow it, or it would be more than impolite to puke it out.

She began to chew. It was actually not bad. It would be good if it wasn't so sweet. Tessa swallowed it.

"So?" Will asked, taking another spoonful for himself.

"Hmm… It's okay, I guess. Just too sweet," Tessa said slowly.

Will shook his head. "'Too sweet'. How is this too sweet? It's perfect!" he declared, waving around his spoon to emphasize his point.

* * *

"_Are you out of your mind?!_" Will asked incredulously, trying to keep his voice down.

Tessa shrugged. "We're in Thailand! Might as well try out everything."

Will replied with a look of horror. "You didn't even want to try mango sticky rice! That's something that's still kind of normal. But this? _Not_ normal. At all."

Tessa sighed. "Come on, where else will you be able to try deep-fried grasshopper?"

"Nowhere! _Because you don't eat them_!" he exclaimed, sounding exasperated.

"Why are you panicking, Will? _You're_ not the one eating it," she pointed out.

"Yes, but- I don't... You-" he sputtered out, before finally giving up.

Tessa smiled triumphantly and turned to the vendor. "One grasshopper please."

She nodded and offered Tessa a stick with a deep-fried grasshopper pierced through it. Tessa took it from her tentatively, eyeing it as if it might jump away.

The vendor lady gave her a gap-toothed grin of encouragement. Tessa nodded meekly.

She caught Will's scandalized look from beside her. "Will, take a picture while I'm eating it."

He merely stared at her open-mouthed.

"Will!"

"Um... okay." He took out his camera, not taking his eyes off of Tessa.

When he seemed to have gathered his wits and gotten the camera ready, Tessa turned back to the grasshopper.

She closed her eyes and took a big bite.

There was a crunching sound and she chewed slowly, trying to taste it. It was crispy and savoury. Surprisingly, it was quite good.

"So?" Will asked, a tinge of horror in his tone.

"It tastes like... shrimp," Tessa finally decided. She took another bite and looked at Will. There was barely concealed disgust in his face.

"You like it?" asked the female vendor from behind her.

Tessa turned to face her and smiled. "It's actually good. Thank you," Tessa said. The lady smiled back and mumbled "good" and few times as Tessa turned away and walked to Will, who couldn't take his eyes off the half-eaten grasshopper.

"You're disgusting, Tess."

"Excuse me, this is quite good. It's not _my_ fault you're such a chicken."

"It's called being hygienic and classy."

"You're backpacking, Will. I think being hygienic and classy is not an option right now."

Will opened his mouth to retort, but seemed to find nothing. He huffed and crossed her arms as Tessa grinned at him, taking the last bite of her fried grasshopper.

He stuck his tongue out, his face distorting with disgust.

Tessa swallowed, a curious expression on her face. "Would you still kiss me?"

Will stopped in his tracks and looked at her with a bewildered expression. "What?"

"It's quite a simple question, Will. Would you still kiss me after eating this?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again. He narrowed his eyes, looking thoughtful. "Yes-"

"Really?"

"... after you brush your teeth for at least 10 minutes."

Tessa burst out laughing. "10 minutes?" she asked incredulously.

Will remained looking indignant even though Tessa was grinning.

Before he knew what was happening, Tessa had reached up and pulled his head down. She kissed him slowly, and Will's initial repulsion slowly melted away.

When Tessa pulled away, she immediately burst into laughter. Will looked at her with a dazed expression. "Why are you laughing?"

"You just tasted fried grasshopper!"

Will's eyes widened in realization. Tessa laughed even harder. He seemed to have forgotten their previous argument.

Will snapped his mouth open, his tongue hanging out. He looked around frantically, and finally darted to a stand selling drinks. Tessa watched with amusement as he attempted to buy a drink with his tongue half hanging out. The vendor looked completely bewildered and almost scared as Will gestured wildly.

He seemed to finally understand as Will took out some money and pointed to a filled plastic cup. The vendor hesitantly gave Will the cup after he received the money.

As soon as the drink was in Will's hand, he downed half of it in one gulp. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and stalked back to Tessa, his expression thunderous.

"You have no idea how much trouble you're in," he muttered.

"What are you, my father? You can't ground me, William."

"And are you my mother, calling me 'William'?"

Tessa narrowed her eyes. "Touché, Herondale."

Will smirked and took another sip of his drink. It was a bright orange-brown colour. He looked at the cup. "This is actually really good."

"That's Thai iced tea," Tessa pointed out.

Will rolled his eyes. "I know what Thai iced tea is, Tess. They have it in every Thai restaurant."

Tessa crossed her arms. "You didn't know what pad thai was."

"I did! I just never bothered ordering it," Will finished lamely.

Tessa shook her head and took his free hand. "So," she said, looking up at him. "Where shall we go now?"

* * *

**Hello! Yes, I realize that is quite short. I haven't had time to write because of school, so I apologize for that.**

**So, after researching, Khao San road in Bangkok is apparently the centre of backpackers. I've been to Thailand, but only to Chiang Mai, not Bangkok. But I do love Thai food. Especially pineapple fried rice. and mango sticky rice. Hence why this chapter is basically about Will and Tessa eating.**

**And about the deep-fried grasshopper: I didn't try it when I went because it was a school trip and we had to stay in groups. I looked for the vendor, but couldn't find any selling deep-fried insects. Just so you know, the grasshopper is the one I wanted to try because they rest are deep-fried cockroaches and maggots. Yeah, I'll pass on those two. However, my friend, who was in a different group, found a vendor selling those and she tried the grasshopper. So when I asked her to describe the taste, she said "Crispy. Savoury. Tastes like shrimp."**

**In other news, an update on my theatre school fanfic: I have random scenes written but no visible plot line. So this might be put on hold. I might do it in September, because that's when I start at my new school, so I'll have first-hand experience. Oh yeah, I forgot to say. I'm moving to England to go to boarding school. WHOA. I FEEL LIKE TESSA IN ALL THOSE HIGH SCHOOL AUs.**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter! Please follow, favorite, and/or review! Thank you to all those who have done one or more of these three! You guys are awesome.**

**Oh yeah, here are my replies to guest reviews:**

**(First)Guest: AHHHH thank you! Also, you read my other story. That's awesome. Thank you so much for that :)**

**Thalia: YEAH I'M FROM INDONESIA! You're from the US, that's cool! And thank you!**

**(Second) Guest: Your review actually reminded me to finish this chapter. HA.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Infernal Devices or anything else mentioned above except for the plot, etc.**


End file.
